Wayde Nass
Wayde Nass is the rival of Warren Hewitt in the Johto region. He is a pokemon ranger from New Bark Town. Currently, Wayde is traveling Johto as one of the three pokedex holder's for Professor Elm. Background Wayde proved himself to be an exceptional child at a very early age. His family led busy lives and he was neglected for the first two years of his life. However, he managed to teach himself to speak, read, and write. Realizing the child was gifted, the small community suddenly began his tutoring. Wayde’s schooling began at a very young age. He was enlisted to various programs becoming a jack of all trades. He could play instruments, draw pictures, solve equations, and had an incredible memory. However, being so talented gave Wayde a unique set of problems. Wayde could accomplish almost any task. He was given any opportunity he could ask for. However, because of this he had no idea what he should do with the rest of his life. It wasn’t until one summer when he met Warren Hewitt that he began to understand what he wanted for himself. Seeing Warren, a rather weak and pitiful child, reinvigorated his passion for strength. Wayde wanted power! When he turned 13 he joined the ranger training program. There he met his friend Eric Ralston. The two became incredibly close. Wayde became top ranger in his training program, with Eric placing in the top five. Wayde wanting more power for himself, applied to be one of Professor Elm’s pokedex holders. He convinced Eric to join them. The two were accepted to the program, and as such the Ranger association sent them to Johto to begin their life as Pokemon Rangers. Personality Wayde has a very peculiar personality. He often didn't talk much, especially around strangers. However, he was very VERY observant. Considered a genius few people question him or his lack of apparent social skills. Wayde is very determined and will be willing to change his Pokémon team in moments to fit the strategy he needs at any time. In this sense he is a very ruthless trainer. Appearance Wayde isn't the most attractive guy out there. His facial features strongly resemble those of a monkey, and his head is peculiarly triangular. He has thick brown curls, and his hair will stay to form an afro of sorts. During his rigorous ranger training, Wayde has developed an impressively toned body. Six packs and amazing guns are all part of his package. Abilities Wayde is an all around genius. There is not one skill in the Pokémon world which he doesn't show a natural talent for. He has an incredible ability to draw. Which proves a valuable asset to any Pokémon watcher. He is a gifted musician. He can often use instruments to be a pied piper of sorts. He can train foreign Pokémon at incredible speeds, and build a high level of trust in a few moments. He would have been an amazing breeder. He is an incredible strategist and uses this skill in his Pokémon battles. He has become a top ranger in Johto. It is expected that he will be a future member of the elite four, or a frontier brain. Plot - Post Pokedex Introductory Arc Upon his acceptance as a Pokedex Holder, Wayde, Eric, and Warren were forced to mingle. The three ran into each other on their way to Professor Elm’s laboratory to take their Pokedex and first pokemon. The trio then set out to make it Cherrygrove City. They stayed close, but kept enough distance to capture pokemon and train in the route between. At Cherrygrove, Warren had to split up with the group to take part in a contest. Wayde laughed at the foolish side quest. This angered Warren, and the two ended up in a Pokemon match. Warren managed to defeat both of Wayde’s pokemon, who in turn used his stylus to defeat Chikorita. The match was effectively a draw, each trainer claiming victory. Zephyr Badge Wayde continued to move through Johto fairly quickly. He separated from Erik so the two could train into stronger trainers. When he arrived at Violet City he was incredibly excited. To satisfy his quest for power Wayde felt it would be a good measure to see if he could defeat the eight gym leaders of Johto and enter the Johto League. However, the gym leader of Violet city had recently changed. As such Falkner, new to the role, hadn't been nearly as difficult as Wayde hoped. He defeated the Gym Leader Falkner with ease. Azalea Town Wayde was eventually given his first Ranger Mission in Azalea Town. Team Rocket was disturbing the peace of the slowpoke and initiated a drought in the region. Wayde was sent to eliminate the threat and return the area to normality. He used his stylus to a pack of about thirty slowpoke, who under his will bashed through the walls of the slowpoke well and overpowered Team Rocket. He happened to simultaneously save Warren Hewitt. The two boys however had their standing rivalry heated once again. Warren jealous of the attention Wayde received for saving the slowpoke belittled his tasks. The two decided to create a competition to prove who was the better trainer and therefore the more important player in taking down team rocket. Each would face the gym leader Bugsy, whoever was victorious was the stronger trainer. Wayde’s quilava was easily able to burn through his opponents bug type pokemon and came out victorious. When each trainer managed to defeat the gym leader, they had only one remaining option, to battle each other… Pokemon Team Current Team *Quilava *Flaaffy *Geodude Boxed Pokemon *Spinerak Trivia *Wayde's sprite in his everyday clothing is based on an rival sprite. This was meant to reflect his role as the rival. *Wayde's personality and appearence are based off of one of Error's childhood friends. This friend was often viewed as a rival during his youth. Category:Main Character